You won't get work done
by mirandalotto123
Summary: Sheryl x reader. lemon. oneshot. pwp. Please review or favorite. Just let me know what you think. Suck at summaries. just read. Only called this for lack of a better tittle. 'cause I'm lame at all the above. I do not claim Sheryl or you. Sheryl is a fictional character from Hoshino's manga D. Gray Man and I certainly hope you're real...


You were suddenly slammed up against a wall by your boss, Sheryl. You let a short noise of surprise fall from your lips, eyes widening.

"If you intend to keep your job you will remain calm and sleep with me~!" Sheryl purred in your ear as he slipped his hand under the hem of your skirt.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." You hissed as he forced your legs apart.

"Oh no. That's no fun." He lifted your skirt to view your panties, enjoying watching you squirm under his hands. He traced a light finger over your clothed clit, smirking at your light shiver when he smacked it. He chuckled lightly and tore your panties off, taking you under his control and making you reach out to unbutton his pants.

You glared at him as your hands betrayed you. Your hands withdrew his length and you swallowed hard at the sight of his hardening cock. You struggled against his strings as you were forced to bend down and part your lips. He grabbed the back of your head and guided your mouth onto his length. You glared at him as you were forced to blow the man. You tried to bite him but the strings kept you from making any action of your own. He forced your head down until you began to gag. He thrust into your mouth for several minutes, making you gag each time he hit the back of your throat, before he came. You made a face as you were forced to swallow the salty liquid before he let you pull away. He used his strings to make you take off your shirt. You struggled against his strings to cover your chest instead he made you remove your bra, still forcing you to stroke his length.

He thrust a finger into your depths, making you whimper in slight pain.

"Oh~! Tight little virgin~" Your face was crimson as he thrust his finger in and out of you in a fast pace. You couldn't help the small moan that escaped you when he curled and uncurled his finger inside you to stroke something that sent an incredible amount of pleasure through your body. He slowly released the strings on you till you were rocking against his hand and stroking him off your own free will.

He thrusted another finger into you, making you hiss at the feeling.

"Relax girly~ enjoy it~" He curled his fingers and stroked that spot again. You bucked your hips, a cry of pleasure falling from your lips, warmth pooling in your lower belly. He kissed over your chest, sucking one of your nipples into his mouth and nipping it lightly making you gasp. You felt something sticky and warm cover your hand but didn't realize what it was at first as you were too engrossed in what he was doing to your body. Your body felt weird and yours knees were weak.

"Nnngh!" You arched into his mouth and hand, panting as you came.

He tugged your hips against his and grinded delicious patterns against you. You looked up at him half wanting him inside you right then and there the other half of you wanting to get away. He smirked down at you, prodding your entrance with his tip. He had you panting and clinging to him as he lifted you up the wall, hooking your legs around his waist. You tightened them around him, crying out as he slammed deep into you, shredding your hymen.

He groaned as you dug your nails into his back. _When had he finished stripping?_ He didn't give you time to adjust before he pound into you harshly. He palmed your breasts and forced his lips onto yours bruising hard. He slammed into your sweet spot making your cry out in pleasure, arching up into him. He picked up speed, continuously hitting your sweet spot. He angled his hips so that his lower belly brushed against your clit.

"Fuck!" You cried as he palmed your breasts again and attacked your neck with his lips and the occasional light bite. You began to eagerly rock your hips against his, pressing closer as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. He slammed into your sweet spot once more before you orgasmed, screaming his name. He came in you with a groan, riding out his orgasm until his cock was completely flaccid. He then pulled out and left the room, promptly firing you the next day.


End file.
